


Half-Live but Tommy is also an Opossum

by JackTheKit_Kat



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: AU, Also known as, Canon-Typical Violence, Headcrabs (Half-Life), M/M, Other, This is going to be very Gay, Tommy will bite you, feral tommy au, gman is a good dad, im bad at tags, more things will be added as the story is written, opossum tommy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackTheKit_Kat/pseuds/JackTheKit_Kat
Summary: This is just hlvrai but i wanted Tommy to be allowed to go Feral as a treat."Coomer grinned. 'That would be the result of experiment 725-C Gordon! The mixing of human DNA with that of an animals!'"
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Benrey/Tommy Coolatta, Benrey/Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman, Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life), Bubby/Dr. Coomer/The G-Man (Half-Life), Eventually - Relationship, Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Half-Live but Tommy is also an Opossum

Tommy was tired, he had to do a lot of work today, and it was almost the middle of the day. He was on lunch break when he watched somebody come in with the Hazardous Environment Suit, or the HEV suit. He got up, following them.  
"Hey!" he yelled, watching the other person stop, "I'm Tommy.. You're late for the experiment today.. Gordon right?" He tripped over his words, his sharp teeth always made it hard to talk. The other person sighed.

"Yeah I'm actually trying to get there right now. To the test chamber.." He seemed annoyed and busy, almost brushing Tommy off.

"I'm on my lunch break right now, but I'll be heading down to the chamber soon, if you want to walk with me," Tommy expected the offer and was shocked when Gordon just left. Well, he sprinted away. Tommy shrugged and left to finish his soda. He might as well take his time getting to the test chamber.

The test? Well, to put it in nice words, it hadn't gone according to plan, now everyone was dead. Tommy assumed as much after the 5th body. He walked back into the test room and saw Gordon arguing with Tommy's coworkers Bubby and Dr. Coomer. Tommy watched for a moment before he noticed the security guard was watching him, he stared back.

"The test went wrong because it didnt account for five goddamn people in the test chamber! And nobody stopped whoever this is," Gordon gestured to the guard, "From following me in!"

Tommy went back to tuning out the conversation, sniffing the air quietly. He turned around, seeing a small alien looking thing getting ready to pounce on him. He let out a low growl, not on his watch! Tommy pounced, catching it in his mouth and sinking his teeth in, bringing his hands up to rip it apart. He didnt even notice the others watching him.

"Dude what the fuck." The Gordon said, "Does anybody know what happened?"

"Nice catch Tommy!" Coomer grinned.

The guard just had a faint blush dusting his cheeks, while Bubby made an overexaggerated retching noise.

Tommy looked around before taking off his beanie. There were two cute opossum ears, twitching and stretching out. He then pulled his tail from his shirt, and it waved and finally just hovered above the floor.

Gordon stepped back. "What are you?" He frowned.

Coomer grinned. "That would be the result of experiment 725-C Gordon! The mixing of human DNA with that of an animals!"

"They did it after learning how to make people out of tubes.." Bubby frowned, scratching at his own skin.

"Then why does he work here?"

Tommy opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Bubby, "Lets get a move on already god damnit I'm already fucking bored. I want to go home." He began moving to the next room with Coomer and Gordon followed hesitantly, tailed by the guard who had finally stopped staring at Tommy.

Tommy smiled and followed, letting the crab fall from his hands. This was going to be an interesting experience to tell his dad when he got out.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something i've been throwing around in my head that im very excited about lol. Head filled with Opossum Tommy, Find me at Ratdadarts on tumblr Wahoo! *dies*


End file.
